ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ascheriit
Ah fuckkkkk !!!! rune is so GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY i hates him so much T-T , but jealousy is fucking cool ^^, as doji master, my favorite one is of course, akira the genius ! though his doji is so gross ... also, I'M VERY SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING, I KNOW IT'S SUFFERING FOR FANS !!! but i really don't have very much time, so please be patient and wait for next week-end to see the last 20 pages of chapter 23 ^=^, for your information ultimo hana, i've corrected myself for some grammar faults LMFAO. Yeah... Rune is really weird now.... Akira is cool! Though I think what he's doing to Sayama is mean. I don't like how Orgullo looks either. Oh, and I understand. School's very busy, right? I think I can wait until the weekend for translations... Reikanobutushi 21:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah cool ^^ , i really likes vice too, he owned like 4 doji at same time, unlike ultimo who got owned by the second doji who arrived (edible and jealousy) Alois Trancy 21:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Eh... But Vice got sliced by Ultimo in the SECOND CHAPTER!! Maybe he'll actually put up a good fight against Dunstan? Do you like any of the good doji besides from Ultimo? Reikanobutushi 22:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ultimo sliced him but if vice hadn't hesitated, he would have killed both ultimo AND all the guys in that bus too, but actually, i think they wil get owned by dunstan, if i would like a good doji except ultimo ... i would chose sophia ! so cool his power !!! Alois Trancy 22:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) You clean out your talk page, huh? Good, it was kinda getting long, but how am I'm going to see the translations at that forum when you edit out the link to it??? Ultimo Hana 22:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) there http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, i will post it on my blog page forever and tells about news on my blog page, please don't answer on my blog though omg ! i love father in fma so muchhhhhhhhh ! <3 Alois Trancy 00:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Alois, I have to tell you that removing contents of talk pages is very bannable. I may sound like a knitting old woman, but what you're doing is very bannable. I suggest you past the previous contents of your talk page (see the history and copy paste the stuff) on an archive. Like this: User talk:Alois Trancy/Archive 1. Just to tell you. Good job on the translations. ---Divinecross erm ... i don't know how to do it, besides, i don't neither know how to go into history, anyways, what does it changes to be cleaned anyway ? i just don't understand why it's so important to do not do, Alois Trancy 22:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EH...FINE!!! Fine. I'll do it for you. Don't question me once something is changed, okay? Trust me on this. Wait. Done. I won't let you see my work until I've cleaned the HTML markings that are wrong. But, I really don't need to, since I just want to keep the previous data. Don't worry about this, and I suggest your focuse more on the translations. =) Divinecross is being tyrannical this exact minute erm ... juste what are you talking about with your HTLM pge ? i don't even want to see it ... besides, i'll do the translations this week-end, i think sathurday night you ghuys and girls will be able to see the end of chapter 23 Alois Trancy 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Never mind. If you don't want to see it, less trouble for me~! I appreciate it XD Where Hey, this is Divinecross, have you translated chapter 22? Can you give me the link? I don't want to butt in, but no, he hasn't translated it yet. He would have updated his blog if he had. Reikanobutushi 19:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey when ur done translating chapter 23 can u translate chapter 26 if u have free time Darkspine 22:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wait a sec! I want to know what happen in Chapter 26 too, but ORDER FIRST! He's need to do 21 than 22 and 24-26, and he's still working on chapter 23! Cut him some slack! Oh, and sorry I came on so late, guys! I had computer troubles, which I strongly believe that my EVIL older brother has something to do with it!!! I'm connected by wireless, so he has the power to tale away my internet when I make him mad, we had fight today and I stuck out of my house for an hour. No one knew where I was, but I my defence, he start it!!! Ultimo Hana 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) OO Wow Hana, you had a bad day :(. And yes, I agree that Alois should do the translations in order but I hope he won't be too stressed out by our requests XD Reikanobutushi 02:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh...Hana, sorry for your bad day :> Oh. He hasn't yet? Okay. I'm gonna wwait. Yeah ... i'll start my translating right now , but i will do chapter 21 now ... sorry , but chapter 23 was just some kind of "test" for my translation style and etc etc ... Alois Trancy 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Work hard! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t3-chapter-21 there LMAO Yamato thinks that painting of him is a mirror!! XD Thank you for translating! Reikanobutushi 18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, Alois!!! ^-^ But are going to finish Chapter 23? Are do everything in order? Once you're finish with 21, are you moving on to 22, then finish 23, and so on? Ultimo Hana 19:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) of course ^^ , the start of chapter 23 was just a test though, now i'm really starting to translate ! ^^ i'm also very excited to translate chapter 26 , it looks so cool ! by the way, reika, has you informed more people for them? i would like you girls to tell more peoples about my translates please ! ^-^ --Alois Trancy 19:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have. They're patiently waiting for you to translate the rest!! Reikanobutushi 19:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I told that "Kate Moon" person to tweet about our need for chinese translators or Japanese ones since Reika has the raws on that Anime twitter and I even gave her a link to your forum so chinese translatos can go and help you, but I still notice you're the only there. Did she even do what I told her?!?!?! X-X Ultimo Hana 20:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^Though I can't hand out the raws right now because I don't have a computer XD. Hm, I noticed that too. Ive heard somewhere that many manga have at least two translators, one as a back up, you know? Alois is fine though, we're lucky we have him. I hope kate.moon helps in finding that "back up" translator -_- Reikanobutushi 20:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really need someone to help me with the names of attacks, because otherwise, i won't be able to find some cool and right names for attacks, just look at rabbit's killing sphere , it doesn't sound cool at all Alois Trancy 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too! While I watch a anime-con on youtube of Mr. Stan Lee, saying that Ultimo is doing well, but it has only been around for about 2 years and a few months. I really hope we can get some translators to help! Oh, and Reika I been flipping through some the of doji's pages, and notice that you didn't all the doji's sin/virtrue into their info boxes, you miss Ultimo, Vice and Jelaous's boxes. Ultimo Hana 20:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^ Yes, I must add that. Though what do I put for Vice and Ulti? They're not exactly representing any sin or virtue.... And about Ultimo doing well, I guess it is. So far the highest place The volumes have placed on the Japanese bestseller lists is #21 :/. It IS doing well in America, the third volume placed in the top ten on the New York Times bestseller list! Oh, yay Alois translated up to page 14 of chap. 21 :D! My Japanese dictionary wasn't wrong about the girls receiving their past memories after all...! Reikanobutushi 21:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC)